Manumissio
by jane doubleday
Summary: How can you alter the plan of the Gods?
1. Chapter 1

There had always been many slaves at the villa, all varied from many corners of the continent, and some even further than that. Despite their differences, Seppia had no interest in ever discovering anything about them. She did not care where they were born, who their parents were or how many siblings they had. To her they were beneath her, little better than animals. The rest of her family had a slightly improved attitude, as they were not unkind to their slaves, like many Romans tended to be. They were stern, but not abusive. In fact, before his death, Seppia's father Marcellus had been known to make a humorous remark for the amusement of his slaves.

Now that her parents had left the mortal world, Seppia and her brother inherited their property, including all of their slaves. Sometimes her brother Seppius complained that they had more slaves than necessary and that they should sell some, but Seppia always managed to quell such thoughts.

"They are needed to help oversee the maintenance of our home," she commented to him, as they arrived home from spending an afternoon at their cousin Sextus' villa. "Who would we call upon to tend to the gardens? And I suppose you would expect us to prepare our own meals?"

Seppius scowled, a common expression on his face. Seppia could remember her brother when he was younger, much more carefree and lighthearted. Now with the death of their parents, his responsibilities were heavy, and he had become dour and often unpleasant, no longer playing tricks on her or singing her songs.

"Of course not," he snapped at her. "But how many are needed for each task?"

"Then who do you propose we get rid of?" she demanded, her eyes sweeping the front entrance of the villa. "Perhaps Avelina?" she pointed to the girl vigorously scrubbing the floors. At the sound of her name, the girl looked up.

"Apologies Domina?" she asked, a confused look in her eye. As they looked down at her, Seppius could not help but note that even though she was a common slave, she was more beautiful than any of the Roman women he was acquainted with, and she was without the cosmetics, garments and jewelry at their disposal. Her simple linen dress did little to hide the curves she had been given when she flowered into a woman. Her hair, a mixture of brown and gold had been fixed in a pile on top of her head to keep out of her eyes, but a few tendrils had escaped to frame her face. Her cheeks were pink from exertion and her eyes glittered like sapphires.

Avelina was a Germanic girl, and had been brought to their house as a small child. She was a few years younger than Seppius, and they had become adults together. He could not remember a time when she was not in his home, and before his mother died, she had asked Seppius and his father to make sure she remained untouched for as long as possible, as she was quite fond of the pretty slave.

"I was just informed by my brother that he has motives to sell you," Seppia teased cruelly, before walking away to her chambers. She snapped her fingers at her personal slave, who followed behind quickly. Avelina's blue eyes filled with concern, as she watched Seppia depart. Seppius glared after his sister, before he looked back at his slave.

"Pay no mind to her silly comments," he told her. "She can be such a child."

"You should wish for her to be innocent," she replied, softly, not meeting his eyes as she placed the rag back in the pail and stood up. "The world is a harsh place." She went to walk past him, to clean another area of the floor, but he caught her. His arm wrapped around her slim waist, and he hauled her to him.

"Is that how you greet your Dominus?" he asked, his voice quiet, and Avelina could not tell from his tone if he was teasing or genuinely annoyed. She had learned that he was a hard man to read. One moment he would be laughing, and the next, cold and angry. She stared up into his dark eyes, trying to interpret his expression. His jaw was clenched and his hands were clamped tightly to her waist. She did the only thing she knew might appease him. She lifted her head towards him and pressed her lips gently to his. Within moments, he gripped the back of her neck, and took control of her mouth, kissing her passionately.

She pulled away after a deep, hard kiss, panting heavily. "Dominus, we should conceal ourselves when indulging in such acts," she sighed, pressing her hands against his chest, as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He found her more drugging than opium, his senses seized by her mere presence.

"You are mine," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "I can do as I please with my property, in my home." He captured her lips again and she forgot where they were. His lips forced all reason from her mind. Seppius grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her from the hall, to his private chambers. Avelina cried out in surprise as he threw her against a table, hoisting her upon the wood, moving between her legs.

"Dominus, I have tasks to finish," she gasped. His hands were everywhere, and it was hard to recall those responsibilities.

"This is your task presently," Seppius stated, moving her simple dress up around her waist, leaving her bare. He tugged it down off of her shoulders, exposing her breasts, cupping them with his hands. She moaned and threw her head back, abandoning her attempts to resist him. "The delights of your body cause immense distraction. All day, I have thought of nothing but the moment I could be inside of you."

Avelina pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Then what is cause of delay?"

Seppius smirked as he hurriedly rid himself of his own clothing. "The reason escapes me." And with that, he thrust inside of her, both groaning in relief. Their coupling was frantic and wild, the only sounds being the cries of pleasure and crashing of furniture against the wall. Avelina clung tightly to him, digging her nails into his back as his hips slammed against hers. His hand moved between her thighs to stroke her in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Dominus!" she cried, grasping his upper arms firmly. Seppius looked down into her eyes, enjoying the rapture he set upon her.

"I have spoken to you about my distaste for that term when we are engaged in such activities." He wanted her to call him by his name whenever they were together, which Avelina felt was an unwise decision. It broke the walls down even further between them.

"Apologies," she responded, breathlessly. She bit down on her lip as she neared her release. Seeing this, Seppius adjusted his body, the new angle increasing the intensity of his movements. She held him tighter, so tightly Seppius predicted there would be marks from her fingernails for days to come.

"Seppius!" she screamed, one final time. She climaxed, clenching around him. The sound of his name and the sensation of her body caused his release as well, and he spilled himself inside of her. They were silent, except for the heavy panting, still joined and wrapped around each other, sweaty and physically drained. Avelina was trembling, her legs felt like pillars of sand, and she was afraid to move, should she collapse.

"Did your previous thoughts equate to reality?" she asked him once she caught her breath. He lifted his head from where it rested on her shoulder and smiled at her, a rare sight. He was so handsome, she wished for him to do it more often.

"No," he answered simply. "They seldom do. Your presence under my hands fares superior."

Whenever he spoke like this, she could not help but feel a girlish thrill. She allowed herself the feeling for a moment only, before squashing it and removing it from her heart.

"I need a bath," he said suddenly, and she groaned at the loss of him from her body. Avelina quickly dressed herself, enjoying the view of his backside as he walked naked from one room to the next.

He turned back to look at her, a quizzical look in his eye. "Why are you clothed?"

Avelina stopped. "I can hardly wash the floors nude, Dominus."

Seppius grinned and shook his head. "I have not given permission for you to take leave from my side."

"Do you not desire a sanitary home?" she asked.

"I desire you naked in the bath more," he replied, pulling her with him.

Once the bath was ready, Avelina set herself down on the top step. Seppius settled himself between her legs on the second step, and leaned back against her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and he gave a satisfied sigh, which turned into a groan when she kneaded his muscles.

"Are you content, Dominus?" she murmured in his ear.

"I am in a warm bath with a beautiful woman," he answered. "I doubt there is a thing better." She smiled and continued to massage his shoulders. "Or a thing worse if removed."

"I strive to contribute only to your enjoyment," Avelina told him, lightly nibbling on his ear lobe. Seppius turned in her arms and kissed her deeply, exploring her body with his hands, like he had many times before. It was her turn to sigh with happiness, and she lost track of time. When he finally pulled away, she noticed that the water had become cool.

"Come," he said, before kissing her lightly on the nose. "I shall take you to bed and tend to you properly." He stepped out of the bath, and Avelina could not help but notice that he was in aroused form.

Avelina did the same, shivering as the cold air caressed her skin. "I cannot, Dominus. You have kept me from assignment too long. I fear someone will take notice of my absence."

"What does it matter?" he demanded, a hint of anger in his voice, his eyes glaring down into hers. Avelina swallowed, watching him wrap a bathing cloth around his waist. She knew his temperament was always in an unpredictable state. "You are under my command. If I require your company in my bedchamber, then I will have it so!"

Avelina looked away from him and Seppius' irritation grew. "Do you not yearn for me?" he asked, his voice becoming threateningly soft. Avelina quickly met his eyes again, the blue orbs conveying alarm.

"No, do not accept that as assumption!" she cried, moving towards him. He dodged her approach, and stalked back into his quarters. Seppius was a stubborn and arrogant man, and at once, Avelina knew she had injured his ego. She searched her brain for a method to calm his insecurities.

"If you are inclined to leave, then do not let my wishes hinder you from fulfillment," he snapped at her bitterly. Avelina almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. He was her master, and yet she could easily reduce him to infantile behaviour. He was letting her hold too much significance in his life, ever since he had first taken her, and it terrified her. He was supposed to cause HER grief, whether physical or emotional. He had every right to, but he never laid his fingers on her, unless it was passionate touch. She was only exposed to his anger by verbal assault, and for the most part, she could easily deflect that form of his wrath with strategically placed hands.

Seppius ripped back his blankets and slid into the bed, turning away from her. Avelina rolled her eyes, and sighed, removing her towel. She approached his bed and lay down next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist, bestowing a gentle kiss upon his neck. She pressed her naked body against his, knowing if nothing else, this would definitely succeed in assuaging his anger. She was surprised when he was unresponsive, his breathing even and unaffected by her presence in his bed. She slid her hand down his torso to grasp him firmly, finally causing a reaction. He gasped quietly as she softly stroked and pumped him with her hand. She pushed him onto his back and placed hot kisses down his chest. When she took him in her mouth, he groaned loudly, and she felt a surge of feminine triumph. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked gently, moaning when he gripped her hair tightly. Avelina relished the fact that although most of the time Seppius was an obstinate, impetuous man who acted more like a child when he did not have his way, when she worshiped him with her mouth, he was reduced to squirming like a teenaged boy.

After a few minutes, he reached down and turned her over, pinning her underneath of him. Their eyes met, and for a moment they just stared at each other, before he claimed her lips with his own. As he kissed her, Avelina marveled again at how just the touch of his lips could cause her to forget about everything. At least for this moment, he was not a noble, and she was not a slave. They were just a boy and a girl taking comfort in each other's touch.

Seppius' lips moved downward to her neck and further to her breasts, and Avelina sighed in delight when he captured her nipple between his teeth, and then gently soothed with his tongue, before turning his attention to her other breast.

When their physical relationship first began a few months before, Avelina had been a virgin and therefore, relatively uneducated about the practice and methods of pleasing a man, her only knowledge came from listening to the older female slaves and their exploits. She did know, however, that as a slave, she would be regarded as a sexual object rather than a woman, used only for his gratification. She was surprised when Seppius touched her with tenderness and passion. He seemed to care about her pleasure as much as his own, which caused her to feel a complicated mix of emotions towards her Dominus. Avelina was fortunate that Seppius did not simply flip her onto her stomach and fuck her, without waiting for her to be aroused. He considered her as more than a vessel for spilling his seed. When she was under his hands, under his body, in his bed, she felt like a goddess.

To Seppius, it was simple. As a proud man, he did not want to take her against her will. Her attentions were much sweeter when readily given, and since she was a lovely girl, he wanted to explore her body. He would be a fool not to, with those rounded breasts, flared hips and that perfectly curved ass. Her soft cries and moans were music to his ears, and there was no greater satisfaction than delving his fingers between her legs to find her wet and ready for him.

When he slipped inside of her, she arched against him and sighed his name. His movements were unbearably slow, and Avelina could feel every inch of him. The building pressure was too much for her to take and she gripped his buttocks with her hands, urging him to move more quickly. In response, he removed her hands from his body and pinned them above her.

Avelina groaned in frustration. "Please," she whispered, driving her hips upward to try and alleviate the friction he was causing with his gentle movements.

"Please what?" he asked, playfully, clearing enjoying the torturous ecstasy he had set upon her.

"Faster!" she cried, her delicate features twisted.

"I prefer to prolong your journey to release," he taunted, continuing to move with measured and deliberate thrusts, although it was becoming more difficult for him as well, especially with all of her writhing and blissful moaning.

"I beg of you, Seppius!" With that final plea, he flipped her over, lying underneath her.

"Very well, do as you please," he told her, and without hesitation, she sped up her movements, moving up and down his length rapidly, causing her breasts to bounce enticingly. She squeezed her muscles around him, bringing him closer. It only took a few moments before she clenched one last time, taking him over the edge with her. She slipped off of his lap, falling against the bed, her chest rising and falling swiftly, trying to suck as much air as possible into her lungs. Seppius was in a similar state, leaning up against the wall. He looked down at her, glistening with sweat, aching with exertion, and he grinned.

"Bathing was a waste of our efforts," he jested, pulling her into him, nestling her against his body. His hand tangled in her damp hair, and he ran his fingers through the strands. The sensation caused Avelina's eyelids to droop, and she felt as though she may dose off right here in his arms.

"Dominus, it is best if I return to my own sleeping quarters," she gently suggested, not wanting another argument to arise between them.

Seppius shook his head. "No," he replied simply, "You may rest here, with me."

A larger part of her than she would have liked felt delighted by this invitation. Without another word, she lay her head back down upon his chest, and welcomed the dark and alluring blanket of sleep to claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Avelina felt as though she had only been asleep a few minutes when she was awoken by a commotion. She lifted her head to see Seppius still fast asleep next to her, his arm holding her close to his body. Before she could shake him awake, another slave burst into his quarters. Avelina quickly brought the blankets close to her body to cover herself, but was relieved to see that it was just Frieda, an older woman that she had been close to since brought here from the Germanic realm. Frieda also hailed from the same corner of the world, and always watched over Avelina.

She looked surprised to see her lying naked next to her Dominus, as they had done well in keeping it a secret, but this was not a moment for inquiry. Seppius finally stirred at the intrusion, and sat up to glare at Frieda.

"What is so vital that you need interrupt my sleep?" he demanded, angrily.

"Apologies, Dominus. There are soldiers here who require an audience from you."

"At this hour?" he growled, throwing back the blankets. This sudden turn of events caused alarm to flare in Avelina. What was happening? Had Seppius done something wrong?

"Inform them that I will join them shortly," Seppius told her, and with a final look at Avelina, she departed. Avelina jumped from the bed, and clothed herself, before helping Seppius finish dressing. She met his eyes briefly and wondered if the same worry that resided in his eyes reflected in hers. Before she could say anything, he was gone, leaving Avelina feeling useless. She decided to follow him into the front entrance, in time to see Seppia rush to meet him.

"Brother, what is happening?" She was dressed in her nightgown, and looked very concerned.

"I am unaware. Go back to your chambers, and I will inform you once I am finished." Seppia nodded, unusual, as she was normally more disposed to argue with her brother.

"I am frightened!" she whispered, clutching to him. Seppius gently pushed her off, and stroked her cheek.

"It is unnecessary," he comforted her. He then turned to see Avelina watching their exchange. "Avelina, make sure Seppia is cared for."

Avelina moved forward to collect the girl. "Come Domina; let us find something to distract you." Seppia willingly went with her, clutching tightly to her in fear.

"Perhaps you can fix my hair in one of your braids, Avelina?" she suggested, her eyes brimming with tears.

Avelina gave her a small smile and nodded. "Of course, Domina." She lead the girl down the corridor, quickly turning back to look at Seppius. He watched her with a look that she could not decipher, before he turned to go meet his visitors.

It seemed as though hours had passed since Seppius had left to speak with the soldiers. Seppia was ringing her hands anxiously, chewing her bottom lip. Avelina sat beside her on the bed, gently twisting the girl's hair into an intricate braid.

"What is the topic of such extensive discussion?" Seppia wondered, sounding irate.

"I am uncertain, Domina," Avelina replied, trying to appear calm, but her insides were twisted in nervous knots. She was unsure of the time, but knew it must be the middle of the night. "Perhaps if you closed your eyes for a while?" she suggested to the younger girl. "Sleep might be a welcome respite to your worries."

Seppia shook her head. "I wish to be awake when my brother returns. Where is he, Avelina?"

"Apologies, Domina, but again, I am uncertain." Avelina wished she could have some answers herself.

Fortunately they did not have to wait much longer. The sound of footsteps was heard in the hallway, and Seppius appeared. Avelina almost gasped when she saw him, as he looked pale and unwell.

"Brother, what is it? You look dreadful!" Seppia cried. Avelina had to control the strong urge to go over and offer him comfort.

"It's the House of Batiatus," he began, his voice unsteady. He cleared his throat, and attempted to gather himself. "There was a rebellion among the gladiators. They slaughtered everyone."

Seppia looked stunned. "But cousin Sextus was to spend his evening there tonight!"

Seppius nodded, looking even worse. "He did. The afterlife has greeted him."

Seppia burst into tears, and instead of rushing to her brother, she collapsed into Avelina's arms, sobbing heavily. Surprised, she wrapped her arms around the girl, stroking her hair to comfort her. She looked up into Seppius' face, wanting to pull him into an embrace as well. He looked so overwhelmed with emotion, she wanted to kiss away his pain and make him forget his sorrow.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Seppia bawled, tears pouring freely from her eyes. Finally Seppius moved from the doorway and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes, I demanded that the soldiers take me there, so I could see with my own eyes." Something in his expression indicated to Avelina that he would never forget what he saw there. She knew that their cousin and his wife had been like second parents to the siblings since they had lost their own, and that this injury to their family would not be without much grief.

"Who could commit such a horrific deed?" Seppia gasped, now leaning against her brother.

"Only soulless animals that no nothing except behaving like savages," Seppius replied, through gritted teeth. Avelina could see his angst was quickly turning into rage.

"May Jupiter himself strike them down for their crimes," Seppia proclaimed.

"No," Seppius started, his voice cold. "I will not rest until I see them pay for their actions by my own doing." He turned to Avelina. "I must go. Bring Seppia's slave here, so that she may stay with her for the remainder of the night."

Once Avelina had summoned Seppia's slave, she sat down on the steps leading to the servants' quarters, and took a deep breath. She was unsure of what to do with herself. Normally she would be permitted to retire to her bed, although she knew she would not sleep. What she wanted was to go to Seppius, to comfort him, but it seemed inappropriate. She was not his wife, she was a lowly slave that he sometimes turned to for physical enjoyment, and yet that did not subdue her desire to go to him.

The urge was too strong to ignore, and when she quietly crept into his quarters, she saw him seated upon his bed, his back to her, with his head in his hands. She could not tell if he was just resting or weeping. She moved around the side of the bed, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He was so deep in thought that he started at the touch, looking up at her with surprised eyes.

"Why are you not in your quarters?" he demanded, and Avelina was suddenly worried that he might be angry with her for roaming the villa at such an hour.

"I thought I may be of some service to you, Dominus…."

Seppius lowered his eyes and shook his head sorrowfully, giving a small scoff. Finally he looked back up at her standing before him. He kept silent, and she sat down next to him on the bed. Tentatively, she took his hand in her own, stroking her fingers over his skin. He watched her with a peculiar look on his face, still keeping silent. Avelina moved her fingers up and down his arm, before finally slipping her hand into his tunic, resting over his heart, feeling it beat a pattern into her hand. He stared at her, waiting for what she would do next. She leaned into his neck, gently kissing him up to his jawline, before nibbling on his ear, rubbing her face against his to feel his stubble gently scrape against her flesh, the sensation being one she strongly enjoyed whenever she was with Seppius. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her enthusiastically, his hand coming up to anchor her face against his.

Their mouths moved together, slowly and fully. Avelina would pull away every few moments to look into his eyes, her heart aching when she saw the pain reflected within them. "Let me help you forget," she whispered to him, before seizing his mouth again. She kissed him with purpose, trying to add as much comfort to the deed as possible. He held her close, extracting her kiss for all the solace he could. She tugged at his clothes, wanting nothing more than to pacify his worries for a short time.

"Let me aid you in conquering your grief," she murmured against his lips, and he nodded, moving her underneath him, and peeling off her dress. He kissed her everywhere, from her lips to her hipbone, as though he could find the cure to his agony in her skin. Avelina stroked his hair, his cheeks, his shoulder blades, anywhere she could reach. He looked so distressed that it made her heart ache, and she desperately wanted to abolish the expression from his face forever. His kisses became more passionate and urgent, almost causing Avelina to suffocate from lack of breath. His thrusts inside of her were deep and hard, creating a painful pleasure. She kept her cries muffled, not wanting to distract him from this outlet for his misery. Seppius finally collapsed on top of her, and Avelina brought up her arms in order to hold him closely against her. He permitted her to do so for only a moment, but then pushed her away abruptly.

"I will need my mourning clothes."

Avelina nodded, slightly dazed, and pulled her dress over her head. She went to his assortment of tunics, searching for the black ones. She recalled that he had not worn these since his father died, a few years earlier. It would not be a happy task, to dress in them again, reliving previous anguish, and she pitied him. He watched her lay them out on a chair.

"Their slaves murdered them," he said, suddenly, causing Avelina to freeze mid-task. "Slit their throats, stabbed them through their hearts and guts, and made them suffer. There was blood everywhere. I did not know the body held so much until tonight." Avelina swallowed her revulsion and tried to push away the horrible images she conjured in her head.

"Is that what you long for?" he asked, his voice rigid and cold. "To drive a knife into my heart while I sleep? Watch the light fade from my eyes after you have tired me from a long, hard fuck?"

Avelina gasped at his words. He was the one stabbing her through the heart, but lacking a weapon, he used venomous expression instead. She turned to refute his accusations, but was cut short when he crossed the room, still naked, and grabbed her tightly around the arms, squeezing hard, hoping to bruise her soft, smooth skin.

She grimaced in pain, and feelings of satisfaction churned within him. Slaves had robbed his beloved cousin of life. Vile, dirty slaves, and at this moment, she was the closest thing to them.

"Dominus, please!" she yelped, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks, but he would not relinquish his grip on her. He moved one hand to her throat, squeezing tightly, but not enough to deprive her of air. Even still, her blue eyes widened in fear.

"They do not stand a chance against the glorious beast that is Rome," he growled at her, while she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Every slave will be put to death that dares to rise against their master." As he said this, his eyes held a warning. "I will not rest until justice is granted." He finally let go of her.

"Remove yourself from my presence immediately," he said, turning away from her. Avelina did not need to be told twice. She walked as quickly as she could out of his chambers and back to her own sleeping quarters. Once she sat on her bed, the soft flow of tears that fell from her eyes turned into a flood. She sobbed freely, trying to keep quiet as to not wake anyone, but it proved impossible. This was the end of their attachment. She always knew that it would finish someday, but it did not feel any less painful. She lay her head down and cried herself into exhaustion, hoping her eyes would not be too swollen come dawn. She did not want Seppius to see her in any form of distraught state. She wanted him to think he meant nothing to her, that he was just an itch she needed scratched. Now she just had to make herself believe it, and she would be victorious.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Avelina awoke with a heavy heart. She braided her hair and immediately set hands to purpose to distract herself from thinking of her Dominus. On her way up the steps into the atrium of the villa, she crossed paths with Frieda.

"It is a beautiful morning," Frieda said, simply. Avelina merely gave her a small smile, and attempted to continue up the steps, but Frieda blocked her way.

"I assumed you were still untouched, girl. I was unaware that you had such a bond with our Dominus," Frieda commented, glaring down at the younger girl.

"It is hardly a bond, Frieda," Avelina argued, trying to disguise the truth. "He owns me. If he wants to use me as a physical distraction, I can hardly refuse."

Frieda looked skeptical. "It is one thing for him to fuck you against a hard wall like you are an animal. It is entirely different when you are welcomed into his bed. Permitted to sleep in his arms."

Avelina swallowed, her heart aching. "Even still, he used me for his own pleasure."

"Used?" Frieda repeated. "Will these encounters no longer occur?"

Avelina shrugged, trying to appear detached. "He does not fasten me to obligation now."

"And that is what you considered it?" she pressed. "An obligation to your Dominus?"

"Of course, what other meaning would it have?" Avelina responded coolly.

Frieda smiled knowingly. "It is a difficult undertaking to attempt to impede sentiment from claiming the heart when a man holds you in his arms. Will you not hunger for the taste of his lips or the feel of his skin under your hands?"

Avelina struggled to keep the tears burning her eyes from slipping down her cheeks. "No, as I said, it was only a fleeting matter. A matter that is now resolved, to no longer trouble mind." With that, Avelina pushed past the other woman and made her way into the main entrance hall. As she approached, she heard voices, both angry and calm.

"This is an offensive stain upon the city of Capua!" cried a voice she immediately recognized. As she turned the corner, she saw Seppius conferring with an older man she was unfamiliar with. He was blond and dignified, with an air of smugness. "And one more harmful to my own family."

The blond man attempted to calm Seppius, placing his hands on his shoulders. This touch only seemed to fuel his anger more, and he pushed him off.

"I will collect every man in this city who has ever held a sword, and I will facilitate a quick capture and painful execution of Spartacus and his murderous band of rebels."

"A fine solution," praised the man. "I will do my best to assist you and avenge my dear friend Sextus."

Seppius set his jaw firmly and nodded. "Gratitude. I will raise query with my guards to see who will be a valued recruit."

"A most excellent start. I will call on you tomorrow to discuss further action." With that, the man left, leaving Seppius alone. Avelina hurriedly tried to conceal herself from view, but her sudden movement caused him to notice, and he turned his head to see her pressed against the wall.

"Are you to add eavesdropping to your list of talents?" he asked jeeringly, approaching her. Her heart sped up and pounded violently in her chest. She cursed herself for stopping to listen.

"I was not aware that I had any talents, Dominus," she responded, timidly, not meeting his eyes.

Seppius gave a cruel laugh. "I can summon a few to thought. Perhaps not regarding your spying eyes, but your mouth has divine capabilities." He said the last part with relish, wanting to shame her, and it achieved its intent. Her cheeks reddened immediately.

But when she finally looked into his eyes, it was not embarrassment that he saw reflected, but fury. "Then it is a talent that will be no longer enjoyed. Especially by you."

Anger flashed in his eyes. "What moves you to think you can speak to me in such a manner?" His voice became a deadly whisper, and Avelina felt as though she had just cornered an injured serpent, which was ready to strike. "You are my slave, and I will have what I want from you whenever I want it." He placed his hands on either side of her head, so that she was trapped in the cage created from his arms. "If I want to fuck you until you are raw and unable to move, then I will do so. If my wish is for you to get on your knees in front of me and suck my cock until it is void of any seed, then I will have it granted. And if I elect to spend an evening inviting every man of note in this city to have his way with you, then you will ensure that it is a spectacle, writhing and moaning like the whore that you are. Am I understood?"

His harsh words stung painfully, and Avelina was so shocked, she was deprived of her voice. Seppius, annoyed that she did not have another sharp remark for him, continued with his punishing tirade. "You are a slave. You have always been a slave to me, and other than that, you have no purpose. I was a fool to think you could be trusted with any form of privilege, when I should have known that all slaves are animals. You are filthy and worthless, and you mean nothing to me."

With these final words, something inside of her snapped. Instead of upsetting her, his decree of hate filled her with pure, unadulterated fury. The boy had manipulated her into feeling affection for him, and now he had ripped her heart out of her chest and was stamping on it with his sandals, and she could not take it. She would not live like this. Resigned to her fate, she brought her hand up and smacked his face with all the strength she could muster. His head whipped to the side and he turned back to look at her with bewilderment. Unable to speak from the surprise, he just stared at her for a moment.

"Are you not going to punish me?" she demanded, baiting him. "Choke me again? Or better yet, beat me? Perhaps the ultimate solution would be to send me to the mines, where I will be covered in dirt and raped by countless men, before finally being worked to death?" It was then that the tears started, and she pounded her fists against his chest, begging for a reaction. "Do it!" she screamed, pushing him. "If I mean nothing to you, then do it! Find another stupid girl to abate your desires and purge your home of my filth."

Seppius stood as still as a statue, completely taken aback by her outburst. He watched the tears pour down her face, noted the anguish in her eyes, and felt a rare emotion. He was ashamed of himself. This was a girl who had willingly given herself to him, providing him with endless comfort since the first moment he kissed her, and her sobs pierced his heart. The unexpected guilt he felt was enough to make him back down and he walked away from the sobbing girl, leaving her leaning against the wall for support. She watched him leave, dumbfounded. There was no retribution for laying her hands upon her Dominus? The exchange that transpired between them left her so dazed, she felt as though it had been a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Seppius absent-mindedly tugged at a loose thread on the black tunic he had been wearing for the last week and a half. Today was the last day that he was required to wear his mourning clothes, and he was looking forward to again being able to dress in the sumptuous fabrics Avelina always selected for him whenever he assigned her such a task.

Avelina…..he had not spoken to her for days. Not since he had attacked her so viciously after speaking with Varinius, the day after his cousin's murder. He missed her company more than he cared to admit, although he was disturbed as to why he was so stirred up about his harsh comments. Everyone he was acquainted with spoke to their slaves like they were dirt, so why should he be any different?

Deep down, he already knew the answer: because it was her. When he was younger, just beginning to become a man, he could not help but notice her stunning beauty. He would watch her whenever he was given the chance, his eyes greedy for the slightest glimpse of her. Before his father died, he had almost worked up the courage numerous times to touch her. It was as though she was created for the sole purpose of testing his control. She was incredibly seductive without even knowing her appeal.

She would bring him trays of figs and cherries from the garden, as he was lounging on a chair in the sun; his cares few when he was not running the household. As she leaned over, he would stare at the cluster of freckles between her breasts, a beautiful constellation. He wanted to run his lips over them, and allow them to guide him to where he really needed to be.

She was not like any woman he had ever known. She was different than any of the young and silly Roman girls he had the option of perusing in order to find a suitable partner. There was an innocence and purity to her, as it was unnecessary for her to scheme and plot her way up the rungs of the Roman society ladder. But when it came to her presence in his bed, she transformed into an uninhibited tigress and left him breathless.

Sitting at his desk, he became inspired immediately by such a comparison. His eyes flitted over to his bed, and he pictured her naked and sprawled out, her golden hair splayed across his pillows, the sapphires of her eyes half-lidded with lust as she looked up at him, burning with need, and longing for his touch, her lips parting invitingly, prompting him to taste them at once. She was the perfect distraction to everything else. The world could spiral out of control, and as long as she was here with him, he would never even notice.

On a day months before, Avelina had brought in some fabric to show him, asking him to choose which ones he wanted constructed into clothing. While she excitedly displayed the materials, he barely listened. Instead he softly brushed her hair aside and learned down to press a kiss into the crook of her neck. She stopped speaking at once, and turned to face him. Without a word, she pulled a sash of cloth from her pile of goods and gently tied it around his eyes so that he was robbed of sight. He frowned and went to pull it off, disliking the vulnerability and lack of control it created for him, but she grabbed his wrist. Before he could protest, she kissed him deeply.

"Trust me," she whispered against his lips, and he gave in, allowing her to push him down onto the bed. She undressed him, and then took off her dress, moving his hands over her skin. Seppius found it incredibly erotic, his other senses heightened due to his lack of sight.

Avelina planted kisses down his chest, stopping to scrape her teeth over his nipples. He groaned contentedly, waiting impatiently for her to reach her destination. When she did, he expelled a strangled growl from his throat, lost to the warm wetness of her mouth as she used it to bring him close to the edge. When his breathing turned into rapid exhalation, Avelina ceased her attentions, and slid herself down onto her, sighing with fulfillment as she appreciated the feeling of him deep inside her.

She slid her hands up his arms in order to anchor his wrists against the bed, although she knew he could break free and take control if he so desired. For this moment, she was his Domina and she was in charge.

As though he read her mind, Seppius flipped her over so that he was above her, speeding up his thrusts. Avelina cried out with every movement, kissing him to keep herself quiet. When she felt herself nearing her climax, she arched her back off of the bed. Seppius recognized the action and ripped the covering off of his eyes, so that he could look deeply into hers.

"I want to watch you as you finish," he told her, his eyes not leaving her face. She moaned low in her throat, and gripped the bedclothes, crying out his name. He followed her soon after, closing his eyes as he felt her clench around him. He rolled off of her, and turned to regard her as she struggled to regain her mind. She was pink-cheeked and smiling, and Seppius loved it when she looked completely ravished by him, his male ego thriving from an excellent job. She looked over to meet his gaze and slid her arm across his torso, holding him close.

"Gratitude," was all she said. Seppius appeared confused.

"For what?" he asked, reaching down to squeeze her backside affectionately. He pulled her over so that more of her delectable body covered his.

"For playing my little game," she responded. Seppius raised an eyebrow.

"I should be the one to give thanks." Avelina giggled and kissed him. Seppius searched for the sash she had used, reaching his hand out, hoping she would be too distracted to notice. When his fingers grasped it, he pinned her to the mattress once again.

"Now we play my game," he told her. Arousal flickered in her eyes along with a curious glint, and then she gasped when he tied the sash tightly around her wrists.

"I will not be able to touch you," she whined. Seppius shrugged.

"I was denied the sight of your beauty. It is your turn to be deprived." Avelina continued to protest, but Seppius ignored her complaints, trailing his mouth down from her breasts to the place he held the most fondness for.

"Seppius, I beg you to untie – oh!" Her request was interrupted by the blissful feeling of his mouth on her. Seppius smirked at her being so easily distracted. She could feel herself become rapidly untethered from reality, and opened her eyes to peer down at his dark head between her thighs. He looked up at her, a sly grin on his face, and she was overwhelmed by how much she wanted him. He was such a beautiful man, and she felt fortunate that he had found her just as appealing.

"Are you enjoying this?" he inquired, his voice thick with desire, his fingers stroking her while he spoke.

Avelina writhed before him. "You know I am…."

Seppius shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hardening at the memory of such an intense encounter. The scowl on his face deepened when he thought of his outburst towards the girl who sponsored his satisfaction.

He had been shocked when she struck him with her hand, although even he could not deny that it was well deserved. Many other men would have seen her whipped or even killed for such an offense. If it had been any other slave, he would have made sure that they paid the ultimate price for their assault. If not killing her or brutally beating her, he should at least have Avelina sold to the mines, forced to live out the remainder of her days in the misery that bred there.

But when he thought of the idea of a whip slashing her skin to shreds, marring perfection or slashing a blade across her throat to forever silence her, he felt ill. Even to give her to another man, so that he could use her like Seppius was unimaginable. He could not fathom any man forcing himself upon her, not appreciating her delicate beauty. Or even worse: the idea of her enjoying the attentions of another man, looking at him with the same desire, or trusting him enough to fall asleep in his arms. It was all too much for his mind to grasp, and his hands tightened around the edge of his desk. He needed to see her. To make things right again. To have her back in his bed.

xxxxxxx

Since their fiery confrontation over a week ago, Avelina felt nervous and apprehensive most of the time, waiting for Seppius to finally come to his senses and get rid of her, but the moment had not arrived thus far. She spent most of her effort attempting to avoid him and kept herself busy all day in the gardens, helping the yard slaves.

When Seppius' mother was alive, she noticed that Avelina enjoyed gardening, and had sectioned off a quarter of the property for her personal use. There, Avelina had cultivated some beautiful flowers, and many visitors complimented the family on their stunning garden. She spent as much time as they allowed in her tiny little sanctuary, coaxing the plants to sprout their glorious blossoms.

It was here that Seppius had first seduced her. One night, she had been outside, tending to the trellises by torchlight, when she heard footsteps approach. Looking up, she saw her Dominus standing before her. He had attended a dinner at his cousin's home, and had returned filled with the euphoric numbness the wine had given him.

"Now that the spring approaches, your garden will be all the more breathtaking," he commented, swaying slightly.

Avelina smiled nervously and thanked him. Since they had grown from children into adults, she had noticed that the boy whose home she had been brought to had turned into a rather handsome man, and being in close proximity to him made her feel strange.

"Although whenever you are out here tending to your flowers, I believe it is rather unfair to them."

"Why do you say such a thing Dominus?" she asked, confused. She swallowed when he stepped a little closer to her.

"Because they cannot compare to the beauty of their caretaker." At this compliment, he moved even closer and cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "You have flourished into an exquisite woman," he murmured, and her breathing sped up considerably. She gave a small gasp of surprise when he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. He tasted of wine, and his stubble rubbed up against her skin, although she did not find the sensation unpleasant.

She broke away from him. "Dominus, do you think this is a suitable venture for yourself? I feel it would be better if –"Her worries were cut short when he kissed her again, this time more passionately, and she relaxed into his arms. From that moment, she surrendered herself to him completely until the confrontation in the atrium. It was all for naught. What did she think was to become of their attachment? Seppius would eventually marry, and Avelina would either have to see him exist in wedded bliss, or be sold to another household. She honestly did not know which was worse.

"Avelina!" called Bilius, one of the yard slaves, running up to her. "Dominus demands your presence."

Avelina felt nauseous. Internally, she sent a quick prayer to the Heavens, and headed for the house. This was the moment she had been dreading for the past few days. Seppius was finally going to throw her out of his home. She half expected to see a slave trader waiting by the entrance, ready to transfer her servitude to another location, most likely the mines, but the villa was quiet. Puzzled, and now even more anxious, Avelina walked hesitantly into Seppius' chambers. He sat there, vigorously writing something down, looking weary and strained. The pursuit of Spartacus was taxing, and his cousin had not even been dead for two weeks. So committed to his mission, he did not see Avelina enter.

"Dominus?" she called, timidly, her voice shaking. His eyes travelled from the scroll to her face, and she could not read his expression. He stared at her for a long moment, and Avelina held her breath, trying to prepare herself for the blow she was about to receive. He stood up, still wearing his black clothes, and she noticed he had the beginnings of a beard. His hair was also becoming unruly, and she would have found it endearing if she was not terrified in the present moment.

"The mourning period has finished," he told her, while she stood there awkwardly, trying her best not to twitch nervously. This was not what she had expected him to say. "As such, I am now able to bathe." She still remained silent, wondering why he was telling her these things, and Seppius moved closer to her.

"I will also need to be shaved and have my hair groomed. I will have you do so."

Avelina stared at him in shock for a moment, unable to process his request. "Is there part you need reiterated?" he asked.

Avelina shook her head. "No Dominus, I will prepare your bath." She moved into the bathing chamber and collected the proper tools for his grooming, still reeling from the strange turn of events. They had not spoken a word to each other in days, since their horrible clash, and now he wanted her holding a knife to his throat, while he was naked? She marveled at the irony of it, since he had accused her of holding that desire the night his cousin was murdered.

Avelina hurried to prepare his bath, wanting to step into it before he did so that he caught the smallest glimpse of her nudity as possible, but she was unsuccessful. Seppius walked in behind her, and quickly undressed, leaving his mourning clothes in a heap on the floor. He stepped into the water, and turned so that he sat facing towards her. She took a deep breath and slowly undid her dress, cautiously looking up to see him watching her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He had not seen her unclothed for a time, and his eyes made her feel even more exposed. She followed him into the water, allowing herself a moment to revel in its relief after working all day under the hot sun in the garden. She picked up the tools and sat down next to him, trying to keep their bodies from touching.

They did not talk or interact as she worked, gently sliding the blade on his skin. It was unusual, since when she usually shaved Seppius, she could not consistently perform her task. Seppius was far too eager to kiss and fondle her while she was trying to work, which led to her abandoning her duty in order to reciprocate. She was thankful for the silence, as she did not know what she would say if she was forced to speak. Instead, she focused on his face. Her eyes wandered from the strong line of his jaw, to the lips that had been on her own so many times, before finally looking into his dark eyes. He was watching her just as intently, noting that since she had spent many hours outside, keeping herself out of his way, the sun had left its stamp on her skin, which had transformed into a lovely bronze, while her cheeks were now permanently pink and her hair was streaked blonde. It made the blue of her eyes so vivid, and he wondered if she was just more beautiful and desirable to him now because he had not touched her in so long, and his body craved hers.

When she was finished with him, she hesitated before finally speaking. "I am finished, Dominus. Did you require anything else?" Immediately upon voicing the question, she regretted it. She reluctantly met his eyes and the tension hung thickly in the air. He swallowed and shook his head.

"No, that was all I needed," he answered, his voice heavy with something she could not identify. He stood, turning to leave the bath and Avelina could not help but run her eyes over his body while he was drying himself off. When he was a child, he had a passion for swimming and his growth into a man had benefited from such activity. He was long and lean, with definition in his muscles, and a backside Avelina had always appreciated.

She followed him out of the water, and walked past him to retrieve her dress. She could feel him studying her as she went to cover herself.

"Wait." His voice rang through the air with such force he gave her a start. She halted her action and turned towards him, still nude.

"Come here." This he said with more softness, and she obeyed, approaching until she was only inches away from him, also still naked. She could see the look of lust in his eyes, one that was familiar to her, but she expected it to disappear after she slapped him. Slowly, he reached out and ran his fingers gently down her spine, from her neck to her buttocks, and then back up again. Avelina felt a shiver of want and despite trying to resist, her eyes slid closed at the sensation. Seppius pulled her closer, so that her breasts brushed against his chest and he sighed, still caressing her back.

Seeing that she did not recoil from his touch, he lowered his head and slowly placed soft kisses from her shoulder to her neck, making her moan. He slipped his hand between them and slid it between her legs, stroking the spot he knew she enjoyed. Her moans increased in volume and she pressed more tightly to him.

"Have your thoughts explored why I have not sold you to another man or condemned you to work in the mines?" he whispered in her ear, as he dipped his fingers inside her, and she cried out in surprise, wrapping a leg around his hips, giving him better access. In her passionate haze, she nodded instead of answering.

"Because I know that with one look upon your lovely figure, they would want to enjoy you as I have. To taste what I have tasted." His lips traveled from her ear to her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple and she was consumed with searing desire for him.

"At the thought of their fingers upon you, I am overcome with jealousy. I would rip them apart with my bare hands if they ever thought to touch you. Do you want another man's hands stroking your skin as mine have?"

Avelina shook her head forcefully. "No, I long to have only yours upon me."

Seppius smiled. "Then you have answer." With that, their mouths met hungrily and Avelina felt as though he might devour her. He seemed a parched man after being denied drink for days, and finally having water slide down his throat. He broke away from her to gasp for air, and cupped her face in his hands, pressing her forehead against his.

"Forget all remarks from previous days. Grief had taken hold of me and left me unable to see sense. I strive to replace old words with new sentiments."

Avelina nodded and stroked a hand down his freshly trimmed hair. "I have already removed them from concern."

"Gratitude," Seppius replied, before melding his mouth to hers once more.

So engrossed in his kisses, she was surprised when she felt the mattress underneath her, realizing that Seppius had backed her into his sleeping chambers. He lay down beside her and smiled.

"I have been too long deprived of your warmth," he told her, kissing her hungrily once more. He pulled her on top of him, and sat up, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. Their breaths mingled as they moved together, and they never broke eye contact. Avelina held his face tightly in her hands as she increased her pace. She revelled in seeing his expression contort in pleasure. His eyes burned with intensity and his hands gripped her hips hard.

"You are reprieve from my mind's anguish," he whispered to her, now splaying his fingers across her back, holding her as close to him as possible. "The comfort of your body soothes the wounds that have been inflicted in the weeks past."

"It lifts heart to know you appreciate my company in your bed," she sighed, breathless as she neared her peak.

"My appreciation for you is not expressed by mere words. I endeavour to demonstrate in other ways." With that last comment, Avelina reached completion, throwing her head back and crying out to the Heavens. Seppius thrust upwards a few more times before joining her, then lay back on the bed, utterly spent. Avelina slumped forward, resting on top of him.

"Then you have achieved desired result," she teased, kissing him tenderly. He chuckled softly, stroking the skin on her back. They were quiet for a few minutes, while they attempted to catch their breaths.

"I feel as though I could sleep for weeks," he mused, toying with a strand of her hair, twirling through his fingers. Avelina gently traced her fingers over his chest and sighed.

"Too many concerns plague you," she told him. "You must allow yourself some peace."

Seppius shook his head. "I cannot have peace until I obtain vengeance for my cousin. He was a noble man. He deserved many things in life, and a brutal death was not one of them."

Avelina kissed the spot over his heart. "He was fortunate enough to call you dear relative. A man who takes what he wants, who is ambitious and passionate."

"I want Spartacus dead," he said, coldly. "Nothing will give me greater happiness or fulfillment." He turned his head to look at her. "Except perhaps when I am with you," he added.

Avelina gazed up at him, surprised. "Seppius –" she began, sounding troubled.

Seppius quieted her by kissing her once more, long and deep. "Let us rest for now," he replied. "We can discuss these matters tomorrow." And within a few minutes, he was fast asleep. Avelina stayed awake a little longer, watching him as he slumbered. This was what she had been concerned about since he had first bedded her. They were not meant for each other, even though she could not imagine it any other way. But how could she alter what was written in the stars?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When morning came, Avelina awoke with a start. She had not meant to sleep in his arms for as long as she did. Anyone could have come in to see them in a tangled embrace. She looked at her lover, to see if her sudden jolt had forced him from slumber, but he was fast asleep. He had a small smile on his face, and it tugged at Avelina's heart. She hoped he was dreaming of her, and that for once in his previously troubled days, he was content.

She slid gently from the bed, and retrieved her dress from the floor of the bathing chamber. She quickly tried to make her appearance a little less unkempt before showing herself to the other slaves. She wondered if Frieda had informed anyone of her relationship with their Dominus.

Engrossed in this thought, she failed to pay attention to her direction, and ended up crashing right into her Domina. Seppia cried out in surprise, and then looked down at her slave, who had fallen to the floor.

"Apologies, Domina!" Avelina cried, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She was expecting to be reprimanded for her clumsiness, but Seppia just laughed.

"Where are your thoughts this morning Avelina, to produce such an ungainly demeanour?"

Avelina stared at the floor; afraid Seppia might read her thoughts and discover her brother's favourite pastime.

"Forgive such awkwardness, Domina. I feel out of sorts today."

Seppia considered this for a moment, before dismissing it as a meagre concern. "Is my brother in his chambers?"

Avelina nodded. "Yes, Domina, but he is asleep. I think it best if we leave him in peace for now."

Seppia looked puzzled. "How do you know this? Were you in his quarters?"

Avelina froze. "Yes, Domina. I entered to see if I could straighten his bed, only to find him still asleep."

"I see. It is of no matter. I will hold discussion with him later." Seppia turned to leave, but then paused. "Avelina, I require your help with something."

"Of course Domina," she replied, relieved that she was no longer being questioned about Seppius. She followed his sister to her own chambers, to see the bed and corresponding chairs and tables covered in dresses.

"We are to entertain Varinius at our home this evening," Seppia explained. "He is handsome and of great importance in Rome, and I desire something flattering to wear. Seppius has told me I am not allowed to spend any more coin on garments, and so I am forced to choose something ancient." Seppia said this as though there was no greater misery she could encounter.

"I am sure we can find something suitable, Domina," Avelina assured her, moving to sift through the silky, whimsical garments that Seppia favoured.

"Cressida is useless with these types of tasks," Seppia said, rolling her eyes. "So I sent her away, and I think you are more apt for this particular job, given you and I are about the same age."

"Domina, I will do my best to please you."

"Similar to you doing your best to please my brother?" Seppia asked, and Avelina's heart leapt into her throat. Surely she could not be implying that she knew of their relationship?

"I commit myself to the most excellent service to both you and Dominus," she replied, fighting to keep her voice steady.

Seppia let out a lively giggle. "The services enjoyed by my brother are not the same that I require of you, Avelina."

"I am unsure of what services you are referring to, Domina?"

Seppia continued to laugh, gaping in disbelief. "I can only assume they include any activity that necessitates that you be unclothed?"

Avelina struggled to find words to deny the accusation, but realized she could not summon them, as Seppia knew the truth. Seppia giggled again, satisfied, and continued to rummage through her dresses.

"It does not trouble me, Avelina," she said, holding a dress up to her body. "Seppius is a man, and men have needs I do not attempt to grasp. Eventually he will tire of you, and move on to another slave, or marry, and your life will become typical again." Seppia said it as though it was reassurance to Avelina, when in reality, it made her feel dizzy with panic. Her new understanding of 'typical' was Seppius having her every day, at least once. Usually more than that, and she had been spending almost every night sleeping next to him. Once that disappeared, she had a strong inclination that her heart would shrivel and decay. She shuddered internally.

"Words of comfort, Domina," she choked out. "Gratitude."

Seppia nodded and grabbed another dress. "Do you prefer the green or the blue?"

"Neither." A voice answered from the doorway, and the girls turned to see Seppius, bathed and dressed, glaring at them both. From his expression, Avelina could tell he had heard every word of the conversation.

"I will give you coin. You can travel with Cressida to the market square today to find a suitable option."

Seppia grinned widely. She leapt into her brother's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I had hoped you would see reason." She scurried off to find her slave, excited at the prospect of perusing through the latest fashions. This left Avelina alone with Seppius, trapped by his body in the doorway.

"I assume you overheard our exchange?" Avelina questioned, nervously gathering the dresses Seppia had cast aside.

Seppius nodded, looking displeased, but did not speak.

"I suppose it distresses you that your sister knows of our arrangement?"

Seppius shook his head and moved into the room, coming to stand next to her. "That is not what vexes me."

"Then what plagues your thoughts?" she asked softly, tidying the dresses and moving close to him, stroking his cheek with her hand. Seppius captured it with his own hand, using it to pull her against him.

"What plagues me is your relief towards the notion that I would discard you as though you are a toy with which I have lost interest."

Avelina looked deeply into his eyes. "I only thanked your sister in order to placate her." Seppius nodded, seemingly satisfied with her response. He moved to kiss her, but she turned away from him. The realization formed that the sickening feeling she received from imagining the abandonment of Seppius' lust for her would only continue to grow stronger if she did not sever her physical ties with him.

"As much as it pains me to agree, Seppius, I cannot deny it." He looked at her, baffled by such a statement.

"I am a slave," Avelina explained. "You are a man of position. You have the entire world at your feet. Eventually the flame that you hold for me will extinguish, and I will be forgotten. You made such an observation yourself that morning in the atrium –"

"I made clear that I said those words absent thought!" Seppius interrupted her, but Avelina shook her head.

"It does not matter. I know you did not have intent to wound me, and that your thoughts were clouded by grief," she reassured him, "but in your mind you know them to be true. You will need a wife someday in order to produce a worthy heir. This is not a duty I can be assigned." At this statement, something unreadable flickered in her eyes, but it was gone before Seppius could place it.

Seppius' frown deepened. "Do you imply that you wish to break our bond?"

Tears spilt down Avelina's cheeks as she nodded. "It is not from lack of desire," she reassured him. "But I cannot continue to sleep beside you, or else it will become very painful for me. Just know that this request is accompanied by the deepest unhappiness."

Seppius swallowed and wiped her tears away. "Very well. If that will bring your mind some peace, I will not resist."

The tears flowed faster from her eyes once he gave his acquiescence. "Gratitude, Seppius." She savoured his name on her tongue one final time. "I will remember every kiss and touch with fondness."

"Hold this one in highest regard," he murmured, as he swooped down to seize her lips. He kissed her knowing it would be their last, cherishing every second, trying to etch into his memory the softness and sweetness of her mouth. She did the same, remembering the feeling of his stubble as it scraped gently against her cheek; and the strength of his hands as he clutched her to him, his favoured serpent bracelet cool on her flesh. She pulled away, and kissed his cheek, before leaving him alone in his sister's bedroom. As he stood there, he bitterly wondered if the feeling of loss he experienced with Sextus' death, and his parents' before him would be permanent now that the warm comfort brought by Avelina's touch had vanished. It was such a feeling of emptiness, that it prompted him to explore why he even felt this way in the first place. No, he told himself firmly. You do not love her. You cannot love her.


End file.
